


Grimm's Tales of Beedle the Bard

by wonderfulfanofall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfanofall/pseuds/wonderfulfanofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the stories we thought we knew had an unexpected twist to them? When Harry, Ron, and Hermione come across an old book of fairy tales they realize they aren't just muggle tales... but wizards' as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Book

The war was over, Harry won. Hogwarts was rebuilt and everything seemed gloomy. Since the trio had missed a year of Hogwarts and the students were being taught the wrong things, everyone had to repeat a year.  
Harry missed Hogwarts' halls and welcoming feeling, but all the devastation made Hogwarts seem like a strange place.

"Harry," Hermione said, "we need to hurry, we'll be late."

Harry knew they'd be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wanted to skip that class, it reminded him of Snape. Even though Professor Snape had been mean to him since he entered school, Harry found out the reason for the cruelness.

"Harry, let's go," Hermione urged.

Harry sighed and grabbed his bag. Ron pulled off a smile as they headed to their class. Since there was a shortage of teachers and no one willing to teach at the moment, a young witch took the role of being the D.A.t.D.A. teacher. She was lovely, her eyes were like blue diamonds and her hair as golden as the sun and skin as fair as the snow. Not only that but she was kind and graceful with every movement.

"Welcome," she smiled to the class, "I am Professor Mills, like Professor McGonagall introduced."

"She's pretty" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Now, I know last year's events are damaging and traumatic but, that doesn't mean we can't have a nice time. Also, if you need anyone to talk to I'm always here. Now, if you could turn to page 64...."

After a half an hour of boys drouling over the teacher and learning about stuff they could of used during the war, class finally ended.

"No homework tonight!" Professor Mills shouted, as the class gathered their stuff.

Harry grabbed his bag and heard a ripping sound. He turned his head to see one of his straps were torn off.

"Oh dear!" Professor Mills rushed to Harry and picked up his bag. "Just a moment dear."

Professor Mills took the bag to her desk and used a spell to mend the strap. She returned to Harry and handed him his bag and smiled.

"All better dear! Have a nice day."

Harry thanked Professor Mills and headed to his next class. When the day was over Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Harry," called Seamus. "I just wanted to"

"If you're going to say anything about the war, just don't," Harry cut off Seamus.

Seamus looked taken back but he returned to his group of friends. Ron and Hermione were able to find a little area to sit since the common room was unusually crowded.

"I think they should have hold off on the first years," Ron said.

"Yes our common room isn't as bad as the others," Hermione noted.

"Guess not everyone is brave now," Harry said, getting out his homework.

Then Harry noticed something new in his backpack. He pulled out an old looking book with a worn cover.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, and took the book.

" Of course you would be the one to be interested in a book," Ron said.

Hermione smiled,"These are fairy tales!"

"Really? Don't you already have a book full of them?"

"Yes, Ron, I do. But this is different....these are muggle tales... I think."

"Aren't muggle fairy tales cruel to wizards and witches?"

"Yes, but these seem different. Harry where did you get this?" Hermione questioned.

" I don't know," Harry shrugged.

" Wow, this is.... interesting...." Hermione said, flipping through the pages.

"Well, they make us seem like the bad guys-"

"No, Ron that's it. These stories are like as if a wizard wrote them! Look, Cinderella is a squib.... Sleeping beauty is a muggle-born-"

"And who are these people again?" Ron asked.

"Wait, let me see!" Harry said, taking back the book.

He flipped to the title page and read, "Grimm's Tales of Beedle the Bard...."

"Wait, who's Grimm?"

"He wrote muggle fairy tales, Ron."

"This is odd. Are you sure they are told like a wizard wrote them?" Harry questioned.

"Read for yourself," Hermione said.

"Alright then," Harry turned to the first tale, "Sleeping Beauty....."


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of Sleeping Beauty is told

Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen who were childless. One day the queen sat in her garden sobbing.

" I wish," she sobbed "more than anything, I wish to have a child."

The king saw this and thought there must be a magic spell to help them. So with that, the king asked all the witches and wizards in the kingdom to find a spell or potion so the royals could have a child. Knowing this was an impossible task, not single witch or wizard would even try to make a potion to help the king or queen.   
Since no one was stepping forward, the king put out a handsome prize for the witch or wizard that would help. Still, no one helped. As a last resort, the king and queen went door to door begging for help. Once the royals learned what they were asking for was an impossible task, they fell into despair.

" I wish," the queen sobbed,"more than anything, more than the moon, more than riches, I wish to have a child."

From the distance, a young witch pitied the king and queen.

"Your majesties," the witch stepped from her chores,"I may be able to help."

"But the others, they said this is impossible,"  the king said.

"It is, I'm not making no promises but I will do my best to help to make the queen unbarren," the witch said.

After months of explosions, accidentally turning the queen's skin purple, and other misadventures, the king and queen had a child.  
The child was beautiful, the king rejoiced and had a grand feast. He invited all the witches and wizards in the kingdom to the feast. They all presented the child with gifts such as magical toys or a flying broomstick or their most prized possession (they felt bad that they didn't help).  
One of the witches decided to do a reading of the child's future as her gift.

"Ah, Rose-Bud will be beautiful, kind,well-behaved, amiable and....."

"And?" The king asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, your Majesty," the seer said.

"Just tell us," the queen said anxiously.

" Well, on her fifteenth birthday the princess will be wounded by a spindle and.... fall down dead....."

The king and queen were frightened by the prophecy. After the feast, the king ordered all the spindles to be destroyed at once. The witches predictions in the mean time came true. Rose-Bud was beautiful, kind, well-behaved, and amiable. Everyone who who met her loved her. Not only was she everything the witch predicted, but Rose-Bud was a witch herself. Rose-Bud was talented, she often used her magic to help others.  
One Rose-Bud's fifteenth birthday, the king and queen were not home. Rose-Bud roamed the castle when she decided to try to spin straw into gold. She had heard rumor from another kingdom that a girl could do this so Rose-Bud thought she could try. At first, nothing happened. Rose-Bud thought you had to put a certain spell on the spindle to turn the straw into gold. Several spells later, Rose-Bud thought you had to use a certain potion to put on the spindle. Hundreds of potion and spell combinations later, Rose-Bud was confident that she was able to spin now.   
When she set up to spin, Rose-Bud accidentally pricked her finger and fell down lifelessly. The prophecy was fulfilled, however Rose-Bud was not dead but put in a deep sleep.Whatever curse or spell Rose-Bud accidentally produced was strong enough to put the whole kingdom asleep.

After her journey to another kingdom, the witch who helped the king and queen get a child came back and found that everyone was asleep. She also spotted thrives robbing everyone. The witch decided to place a hedge of thorns around her beloved kingdom.

Years later, a young man came to see if the stories were true. He had heard that a kingdom hid behind thorns and a beautiful princess layed asleep in a castle. The witch spotted the prince and spoke to him.

"Stop!" The witch said.

"And why so, my fair lady?" The Prince asked.

"I wouldn't try to go through the thorns if I was you," the witch said.

"And how did you know that was my plan?" The prince asked.

"Everyone tries to cross my thorn hedge," the wicth answered.

"So you are the witch who placed the curse on this fair kingdom," the Prince said, drawing out his sword.

"Curse? My dear boy I was not the cause of this slumber. However I did grow the thorns to keep the thieves out," the witch explained.

" If you can conjure thorns up I am sure you can take them down for a curious prince."

"How do I know your not fooling me," the witch said. "You could be a clever thief."

To show that the prince was true, he laid down his sword, took off his gold pouch, and laid down his dagger. The witch whipped out her wand and made the hedge shrivel down.

"I will accompany you, my prince," the witch said.

And so the witch and prince explored the kingdom. Finally they came across Rose-Bud. The prince asked why the witch didn't try to lift the curse but the witch explained that she did.

"Nothing worked," the witch explained. "So I gave up."

"Maybe you just need someone to help!"

"My prince nothing-"

"Please, let me help," the prince begged.

"Al-alright."

Many hours passed and the prince and witch weren't any closer to waking up the princess. Eventually, a small miracle happened. The prince accidentally poured in the wrong ingredient and dropped the potion onto the princess's lips.  
The princess awoke smiling as the kingdom awoke too.

"You clumsy prince you did it!" The witch cried.

"We did it kind witch!" The Prince exclaimed.

The kingdom rejoiced. Rose-Bud and the Prince eventually married, and the witch was made a lady and was given more riches than she needed. And they lived happily together as long as they lived.


	3. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of Cinderella

"What the heck was that?" Dean Thomas said.

"Apparently that was Sleeping Beauty," Harry answered.

" See what I mean," Hermione said.

"Is the muggle story like that?" Ron asked.

"No, the muggle tale told of a king inviting 12 fairies in the kingdom-"

"Why on earth would he invite fairies?" Neville questioned.

"It was his daughter's birth day or something like that. Oh and a fish told the Queen she would be with child-"

"But fish can't talk-"

"It's a muggle fairytale, Ronald," Hermione said annoyed.

" Muggle fairytales are weird," Ron mummered.

"What's the next story?" Ginny asked.

"Er... Cinderella," Harry answered.

" Oh, I love that story! May I read it?" Lavender asked.

"Sure," Harry said, handing the book to Lavender.

" I'm excited. Here we go, Cinderella. Once upon a time there lived a rich wizard with a sick wife...."

*                                                                   *                                                                      *

The wife was on her death bed. Before she passed, she called over her beloved daughter.

" Darling," the wife said,"you may not have magic like your father and I, but as long as you are kind to everyone and everything and good, good things will happen my child. Promise me you will be kind and good."

"Yes, mother," the child cried.

The wife was hurried in the woods, everyday the child went to her grave and wept. The rich wizard remarried to a witch with two daughters of her own. They were beautiful of face but foul of heart. It was a sad time for the girl for the steps learned that the girl had no magic and decided to take advantage of her.

*                                                                             *                                                                     *

"Are you sure this isn't a muggle story?" Ron asked.

"The original tale didn't have wizards," Hermione said annoyed.

" Didn't it have a fairy god mother?" Harry asked.

"In the Disney version, in the original tale Cinderella had birds doing things for her," Hermione said. "Continue, Lavender."

"Right...where was I.... oh, the steps learned that the girl had no magic and decided to take advantage of her...."

*                                                                    *                                                                      *

They decided to make the poor girl their maid, they striped her of her fine clothes and sent her to work. The girl had to do all the chores, wake up before dawn and bring water, make fire, wash, and cook. The sisters often plagued the poor girl with hexes and jinks and started calling her Cinderella.

One day, Cinderella's father had to go to the fair and he asked what his daughters wanted. The first sister asked for fine clothes, the second asked for jewels. Poor Cinderella asked for the first sprig that landed on her father's hat.

When the father came back he had bought everything his daughters asked for.

Cinderella went into the woods and planted the sprig on her mother's grave and cried until a tree grew from her tears. Three times Cinderella went to the grave and wept. Soon a little bird nested in the tree and brought whatever Cinderella wished for.

It just so happened that the king was going to have a festival.

" I wish," Cinderella sang while cleaning," more than anything, more than life, more than jewlels. The king is giving a festival, I wish to go to the festival and the ball."

" You wish to go to the festival?" The Step mother questioned. "You, Cinderella the festival, the king's festival?"

The steps laughed at such a wish.

"Look at your nails!" The first sister shrieked.

" Look at your clothes!" The second sister said in disgusted.

"And you wish to the festival and dance before the prince?"

"Please let me go!" Cinderella begged.

"Alright, Cinderella, if you can pick up these peas and finish your chores in time you may go to the ball with us!" The step mother bargened.

She threw a bucket a peas into ashes and laughed away with her daughters. Cinderella sang calling her bird friends who came to hep pick the peas. After, Cinderella finished her chores when her step sisters called for her.

"Hurry up and do my hair Cinderella!" one of the step sisters shouted.

"I found a rip Cinderella hide it with something!" the other step sister shouted.

"You look beautiful," Cinderella said.

"I know!"

"She meant me!"

"Make a bun! Make it tight."

"Mother said be good mother said father said he nice, that was always their advice," Cinderella remained herself. "Be good Cinderella, nice Cinderella, nice good good nice... what's the point of being good if they leave you behind? Nevermind Cinderella, kind Cinderella, nice good kind nice good kind nice-"

"Ow! Not that tight!" one of the sisters shouted and slapped Cinderella across the face.

Cinderella fell down as the sisters laughed. Cinderella soon found more chores to do and after hard labor she finished them.

"Ladies, our carriage awaits!" The step mother called.

Cinderella rushed out side and asked,"Now may I go to the festival?"

"The festival? Darling your nails, darling your clothes! You'll make us the fools of the festival and mortify the prince!"

"But the festival is three nights, can you let me go to one of them?" Cinderella asked.

"No you have no clothes to wear! We must be going!"

After Cinderella's steps left, Cinderella ran into the woods to her mother's grave. There, Cinderella found a woman with a wand in her hand controlling birds.

"Excuse me," Cinderella said.

The woman turned around and smiled.

"My dear, look at you!" The witch exclaimed.

" Excuse me, but who are?" Cinderella asked.

"Oh, I'm your god mother," the witch answered.

" My god mother?"

"Yes, on your mother's side, my dear. I'm so glad to officially meet you!"

"You're my god mother... how come you haven't been here?" Cinderella said furiously.

"Oh dear, I have tried," the witch explained," but that wicked woman your father married wouldn't let me step a single step on your property. Plus I had something else to do for my king and queen. But I still made sure you were happy, dear."

Cinderella looked at the birds the witch was charming and she realized they were the little birds who helped her.

"God Mother, have you charmed the birds to help me?" Cinderella asked.

"I told you, I made sure you were happy."

" Oh than will you please help me go to the festival? That's all I wish, and I will never want again," Cinderella pleaded.

"Alright, don't worry child I'll make the birds to get you shoes and jewels and my owl will get you a dress," the witch said and sended the birds off.

The birds came back with the finest jewels, the owl with a beautiful golden and silver dress. The last two birds came with slippers as pure as gold. Cinderella quickly changed and hopped onto her god mother's broom and was off to the festival.

At the ball, Cinderella nervously wondered around. She had caught the eye of many men. They all asked for a dance but the Prince cut in and said,

"This lady is dancing with me."

Cinderella and the prince danced til it was late and Cinderella wanted to go home. The prince offered to take Cinderella home for he was curious to see where the maiden lived. However Cinderella slipped away, the Prince followed her until Cinderella hid herself in the pigeon-house. Cinderella's god mother stopped the Prince.

" My dear Prince," she said,"where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"A beautiful maiden has ran away from me have you seen her?" asked the Prince.

"A maiden? Well, the manor a couple steps from here has maidens, but its best to wait til their father comes home."

So the Prince went to the manor waiting for the father to come home. He let the Prince search the house but they only found Cinderella.

The next day, the festival continued, Cinderella attended and danced with the Prince. It got late and Cinderella slipped away. The Prince followed her home, waited until her father came home but they once again only found Cinderella.

'Could the mysterious maiden be Cinderella?' the Father thought.

The third night Cinderella repeated the previous nights events only this time she accidentally left one of her slippers on the steps of the palace. The Prince picked up the shoe and said he would find the maiden who fit the shoe and wed her. The sisters overjoyed at the news. When the Prince arrived, the eldest sister tried on the shoe first. Her big toe wouldn't fit in the slipper, so her mother handed her a knife.

"Never mind cut off your toe, when you are Queen you will not care about toes!"

The foolish girl cut off her toe and went to the Prince. He took her as his bride until the shoe flew off revealing the cut off toe. In the distance the god mother had waved her wand causing the incident.

"This is not the right maiden, let her sister try on the slipper," the Prince said.

The second sister's heel was too big for the shoe, but her mother squeezed her daughter's foot in the slipper until blood dripped. She went to the Prince and he mounted her on his horse and took her as his bride. In the distance the god mother waved her wand and the shoe flew off revealing the bleeding foot.

" This is the wrong maiden, don't you have any more daughters? asked the Prince.

"Yes," asnswered the father, "but I will not let any muggle marry her, Prince or not."

" Father!" Cinderella cried running outside.

" Back in the house!" The Father shouted.

The Prince picked up the slipper and slowly placed it on Cinderella's foot when-

"Stupefy!" shouted the Father.

The Prince flew back and landed on his back.

"Father! What are you doing?" Cinderella cried.

" I will not let you marry a muggle, even if you are a squib! You have a little chance of having a wizard child so you will not make that chance slimmer by marrying that Prince!"

"But father, he is kind and gentle and-"

"Cinderella be good and go back inside!" The Father commanded and pointed his wand.....

*                                                                         *                                                                     *

"Why did you stop reading?" Ginny asked.

"There are pages missing," Lavender said.

Harry snatched back his book to see for himself. True enough, the pages to finish the story were missing. There were also other pages missing along with two whole stories.

"Harry, where did you get the book?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it just appeared in my bag. Look, a whole story is missing, and hold on... "

Harry turned to the back of the book and found writing:  
_I'm_ _the_ _witch_ _!_ _Blame_ _everything_ _on_ _the_ _witch_ _!_

"What's that?" Ginny peeped over Harry's shoulder. "Burn this book..."

Harry now noticed those words written in all caps.

" Harry, I think we should do what the book says," Ginny said nervously. "It could be evil..."

"Ginny it's fine, I don't think anyone is coming out of this book," Harry assured.

" That's what you said last time," Ron reminded.

"Harry we can't take any chances," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry threw the book into the fire.

Harry looked around and noticed everyone had gone to bed.

"Its late, night," Harry said getting up.

The group lazily got up and stretched.

" Muggle stories are weird," Ron repeated, stretching.

As he got up he felt something hot hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" Ron cried.

He turned around and terrified look washed over his face.

"Ron, whats- no...." Hermione said.

The book laid hot on the rug and opened to a new story.

"We're screwed...." Neville mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my Into the Woods stuff... I am going to do the play and I watched the movie, watched the original musical and downloaded someof the songs... so I apologize now and in advance for my Into the Woods references and slipping of lyrics.... and thank you for reading.


	4. Get Rid of the Book

"Harry, what exactly are you you going to do with book?" Hermione asked.

"We could go to the chamber of secrets and get another fang," Ron suggested.

" But we don't know its a horcrux," Harry said.

" Harry, I've been thinking," said Neville,"maybe the book is a prank of some sort-"

"Well, that's a pretty dumb prank, writing fairy tales then placing a charm so it won't burn," Hermione interrupted.

" How do we know its a charm?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, how do we know this this thing is safe?" Dean Thomas said.

"We don't, listen, if it was a horcrux then something different would have happened," Ginny explained.

"Then what on earth do we do with the book?" Lavender whined.

Just then Draco Malfoy passed by the arguing group with Pansy Parkinson following him trying to cheer him up. A lightbulb went off in Ron's head.

"I know exactly what to do," Ron smirked. "We can slip the book into Malfoy's bag."

"Ron, no that's wrong!" Hermione said.

"That's not a bad idea," Neville agreed with Ron.

"No, no we don't know if the book is safe-"

"That's the point. If it's dangerous then we'll know. Plus it's time that Malfoy learns what hell we went through all these years," Ron presisted.

"Even  if I agreed, how do you plan on slipping the book into Malfoy's bag?" Hermione questioned.

"I'll think of something," Ron promised.

*                                                               *                                                                         *

During potions Harry would glance up at Draco as Ron was trying to develop a plan. Harry noticed that Draco looked sad, then again everyone did.

"And then, someone should distract him! But who?" Ron pondered.

"Ron, do you really think we should give Malfoy the book?" Harry asked.

"Of course!"

" But why?"

"Because, if the book turns out to be dangerous, it could be Malfoy's problem and not ours for once!" Ron explained.

"And if the book just has a charm that causes it not to burn?"

"Well, then Malfoy can enjoy some stories. Weird, kinda creepy, wizard edited muggle stories," Ron said.

Harry slowly stirred his potion, not realizing that it was madly bubbling and looked like it wanted to burst.

"Harry," Hermione said.

Harry seemed not to notice Hermione's call and continued to stir.

"Harry me boy," said Professor Slugghorn,"you need to stir faster and cut those leeches."

"Yes... yes, sir," Harry sleeply replied.

The fumes of the potion rose and made Harry drowsy. He stirred quickly and reached for a knife.

"Ow," Harry breathed.

He had pricked his finger on the tip of the knife. Harry's vision become blurry and the room began spinning.

" Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"Fine..." Harry managed to say.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, Harry's legs seemed to give out and a thud could be heard.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry was passed out on the floor. He was quickly taken to the hospital wing and class was dismissed. Draco cautiously approached the potion to find that the flame was already out and the cauldron was empty.

*                                                               *                                                                          *

"He's waking up!" Ginny smiled.

"What happened?" Harry grumbled.

" Your potion was brewed wrong so the fumes got to you-"

"Hermione, I'm telling you I saw a drop of that potion got on Harry's knife and he slept like in the story! The book is bad," Ron said.

"Ron, I didn't see any on his knife, so it was probably just the fumes-"

"What about my shoe!" Lavender interrupted. "It only falls off when I'm going gown the stairs!"

"Probably a co-"

"Coincidence? I think not!"

"Wait, what are you implying?" Harry said, sitting up.

"Well, all day my shoe has been falling off and in the story Cinderella's slipper fell off..." Lavender began.

"And since you read Sleeping Beauty you passed out in class-"

"What they are trying to say is that when you read the stories the events happen to you," Hermione finished for Ron and Lavender.

" That's .... that's..." Harry didn't know to think of the theory.

" It's some dark magic," Ron said.

"Well if it is we should have a Professor check it shouldn't we?" Hermione said.

"Or we could slip it to Malfoy," Ron murmmered.

"But if is all just a coincidence we would look rather silly worrying over nothing."

"Why don't we keep it one more night and decide what to do tomorrow?" Harry suggested.

He was annoyed by the arguing and felt like he needed to sleep.

"Alright, see you later, Harry," Hermione said and left with Ron.

Lavender shuffled out with Dean leaving Neville and Harry alone.

"Harry," Neville started," whatever we decide on.... we need to get rid of the book."

*                                                             *                                                                         *

"What ya got there?" Pansy asked.

"I have no idea..." Draco answered.

" Let me have a look," Pansy carefully released the papers from Draco's hands.

"It looks like some sort of bedtime story..."

"That's what I thought," Draco said.

He rested his chin in his hand and zoned out. Pansy placed the papers back in Draco's hand.

"Why don't you read it aloud?" Pansy said.

"Hm? I-I guess so," Draco tapped the against his leg until they were aligned. "OK, once there lived a rich and handsome wizard...."


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of Beauty and the Beast wizard style!

Once there lived a rich and handsome wizard. Many maidens, witches and muggles, attempted to win over the wizard's heart to have a bit of his fortune or simply have a nice looking husband. Knowing this, the wizard couldn't see what maiden was true of heart. So, the wizard looked through his books and found that he could transform himself to anything he wanted.

With much practice and painful days, the wizard was able to it. The wizard transformed into a hideous beast scaring away the maidens who wished to win his heart.

"Now," said the wizard,"only a maiden pure of heart and who will look past this hideousness will be my bride!"

*                                                           *                                                               *

As a merchant got ready to travel, he asked his three daughters what they wanted. The first daughter asked for a pearl necklace, the second asked for a fine dress, and the favorite most beautiful child asked simply for a rose.

 

When the merchant was done with his business, he bought the dress and the pearls but he could not find a rose. Suddenly, a storm blew up on the merchant's way home. His horse could not make it through leaving the merchant with no hope of finding an inn. In the distance, a light could be seen in the wood. As the merchant drew near, a castle stood giving off a bright light. The merchant entered the castle hoping for shelter.

 

"Hello?" called the merchant. I don't mean to intrude but a storm blew and I need a place to stay."

 

No reply. The merchant wondered the castle to find a feast prepared. He ate as much as he could and wondered the castle a little more and found a bed ready for him. The merchant slept peacefully that night and readied himself in the morning. While existing the castle, the merchant came across a beautiful rose garden. He picked a rose and suddenly a hideous beast sprang from the garden. The beast's yellow eyes glared at the terrified merchant and a deep voice growled:"Ungrateful man! I offer you my home, feed you, and let you sleep in my bed, and you thank me by taking my favorite flowers!"

 

The merchant fell to his knees and begged the Beast to forgive him.

"Please the rose isn't for me! It's for my daughter, Beauty! I promised her I would return with a rose!"

 

The Beast pitted the merchant, and remembered the reason why he was in this form.

"I shall spare your life," said the beast, "but you must promise to bring back your daughter, Beauty."

 

The merchant feared a certain death if he did not obey the Beast. So, the merchant returned home with the gifts, and a sorrow look and heavy heart. Beauty asked what is wrong and her father began weeping.

 

"My dear, Beauty, I have terrible news!"

 

"Oh, father what happened?"

The merchant told his tale of woe, but Beauty eased her father's heavy heart.

 

"Father, I would do anything for you! You can keep your promise and save your life, take me to the beast so you can be safe."

 

The merchant hugged his daughter and took her to the castle. Instead of horrible treatment and appending doom like Beauty expected, her stay with the beast was nice.

At first, Beauty feared the Beast because of his hideous state, but that all started to fade. Beauty got one of the finest rooms in the castle, and sat for hours with the Beast a short distance away from her.

 

"I've notice you have quite the collection of books," Beauty said one day.

 

"Yes, I do," the Beast answered.

 

"I've also noticed you have a certain book that has a sort of spell in it... a spell that helps transform yourself without the restrictions of the polyjuice potion..."

 

The Beast narrowed his eyes at Beauty and growled, "What are you trying to say?"

 

"I think you know what I am implying... so how did you do it? Or were you just born an agimaus?" Beauty asked.

 

"How do you know I'm not just a beast who can talk?"

 

"Oh please, I'm not stupid-"

*                                                      *                                                              *

"This 'Beauty' is starting to sound like no- it-all Granger," Pansy interrupted.

Zabini glared at Pansy.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you going to let Draco finish the story?"

 

"Oh shut up!"

 

"Why does this sound familiar?" Draco thought out loud.

 

"What?" Pansy asked.

 

"This plot seems familiar... like something my father warned me about..."

 

"Well the only way to find out is to keep reading," Pansy encouraged, getting an eye roll from Zabini.

 

"I guess you're right. where was I?..."

*                                                        *                                                              *

"I'm not stupid, I can tell by defensive tone you are an agimaus," Beauty said.

 

The Beast sighed, "You are the first maiden to realize that."

 

"Really? It's obvious...but I had to be sure, like you said, you could just be a talking beast."

 

The Beast smiled, he rose and headed towards the door.

 

"Wait!" Beauty called. "Aren't you going to show me your true form?"

 

The Beast thought about the idea for a few seconds and replied: "No."

 

Over the next few weeks Beast and Beauty became close, but as the  became close the more curious Beauty was. She longed to see the Beast's true form and occasionally pestered him to give in. The Beast was afraid to show Beauty what he really looks like, he didn't want another maiden falling for him just for his looks.

One day an owl came with news that Beauty's father was sick. Beauty wished to go and care for her father. The Beast knew Beauty loved her father and her curiosity would soon lead to him revealing his true form. So, he let her go.

 

When Beauty returned home her father instantly felt better. Once her sisters found out about the luxurious life Beauty was living at the Beast's castle, they persuaded Beauty to stay longer than she promised Beast.

Seven days had gone by and Beast had waited for Beauty to return. Of course, he waited in vain for Beauty had been tricked by her sisters.

 

"Alright," Beast said to himself. "it's fine she was just a girl... of course she was just a-"

There was a knock on the door. Beast brightened up and rushed to the door. When he opened it however, it wasn't Beauty just Beauty at the door.

 

"Beast run!" Beauty cried.

 

A man covered Beauty's mouth.

 

"Quiet witch!"

 

"Let her go!" Beast commanded to the mob.

 

"Get the Beast!" shouted one of the mob members.

 

Beast pulled out his wand and aimed it at the crowd.

 

"I dare one of you to even step a toe inside my castle!"

 

"Hold on," said a man stepping in the front of the crowd.

 

Beast tightened his grip on his wand.

 

"I know that voice, this is no ordinary beast, the witch has told the truth," said the man.

 

Beauty tried to speak but her voice was muffled.

 

"Let the witch speak," commanded the man.

 

Beauty gasped for air and began her tale,

"Beast, I'm so sorry! The witch hunter found us  and i said there was a bigger prize than me-"

 

"You, you sold me out-"

 

"Please forgive me!" Beauty sobbed.

 

"If the witch speaks the truth then this beast will turn into human!" said a member in the mob.

 

"Beast, please change they're going to kill my family."

 

"Come on, Beast show us who you really are!" shouted the man in front of the mob.

Unwillingly, the beast changed back to his handsome form.

 

"So it is you," said the man.

 

"Have we met?" said the wizard.

 

"No, but you have met my sister... you're the reason she threw she threw herself  off a cliff! Just because she couldn't win your heart!"

 

"Who are you, dear sir?" the wizard said mockingly.

 

"I am Gaston, witch hunter, and you are the wizard I have been searching for! Get him," Gaston said.

Gaston snatched the Wizard's wand and the mob inside and captured the Wizard.

*                                                       *                                                                *

"What the bloody hell is this?" Pansy questioned.

 

"I have no idea," Draco answered.

 

"Well its getting getting scary serious just skip to the end," Pansy said.

*                                                             *                                                                *

Beauty and the once Beast were tied together ready to be burned.

 

"Any last words?" Gaston asked.

 

"Yes," the Wizard said. "I have may have looked like a beast, but the true beast are you for you are you  killing the most beautiful thing.... innocent people."

 

"Not very moving, Beast," Gaston said.

 

He lowered the tourch in his hand until Beauty shouted

 

"Wait! I have something to say!"

 

The Wizard was confused and attempted to turn to Beauty.

 

"If you don't let us go, I will place a curse on the whole village!"

 

"Impossible," cried Gaston, "you need your wand to place any spell!"

 

"Well for a common witch," Beauty lied. "You don't belive me? Well if you want me to prove myself..."

 

"Go ahead," Gaston said.

 

"Alright...." Beauty said.

 

In the distance, the Wizard noticed Beauty's family readying their wands.

 

"Alright you wanna see my power, here it goes."

 

Suddenly, the rope untied itself and fell to the floor. Beauty pointed to woods and several snaked slithered out. The mob shrieked as more snakes appeared. Beauty was then levitated up and she spoke to the mob.

 

"Do you believe me now?"

 

Gaston drew out his sword and aimed it at Beauty.

 

"Now if you let us walk away in peace and never bother the once beast's castle, I wil not place a curse."

 

"Lies!" Gaston shouted.

 

"Fool! Let the witch and the wizard go!" said a towns person.

 

"No!" Gaston cried.

 

Gaston charged towards the Wizard but flew back.

 

"Beast," called a sister of Beauty's.

 

She tossed the Wizard's wand to him and fended off any attacking muggles. Beauty was on the ground scrambling for her wand as the mob and her family were fighting. Gaston slowly rose and picked up his sword.

 

"Beast, lets go!" One of Beauty's sister called.

 

"Where's Beauty?" the Wizard asked.

 

The Wizard turned to find Beauty and Gaston fighting over Beauty's wand.

 

"Stupid witch, I will destroy your wand," Gaston huffed as he tried to pull the wand out of Beauty's hands.

 

Beauty let go of the wand and punched Gaston and got her wand.

 

"Ready," Beauty said.

 

Beauty rushed over to her family and the Wizard before any more villagers decided to challenge them.

 

"Where to?" asked one of thee sisters.

 

"Into the woods, for now..." said Beauty.

 

And with that they all apparated into the woods.


	6. A Brilliant Plan

 

"I'm telling you, Hermione, it's a fool proof!" exclaimed Ron.

Ron had been bragging throughout lunch about a wonderful plan he came up with to get the book into Malfoy's hands.

"What exactly is the plan?"Hermione asked. 

"This," Ron said.

Ron walked over to  Draco and his friends with the book in his hands.

"Malfoy," Ron said pretty confident. "You know how we saved you last year? Great, so you owe us one, here, take this book."

Ron threw the book to Draco and left. 

"See, the perfect plan!" Ron said proudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

*                                        *                                        *

"Alright class, I'm assigning a little essay-oh but only a paragraph or two- on a defense plan you would use during battle. Since most of you have fought in the war, I'm having you write this so just in case you find yourelf in that situation again, you will be a little bit more prepared. Oh look at the time I'll let you guys pack up a little early, have a nice day!" said Profesor Mills.  "Oh, Harry, I need to talk for you for a moment."

Harry gathered his belongings and walked over to Professor Mills's desk.

"Harry, dear, I couldn't help but notice that Mr.Weasley had the fairy tale book I slipped and then gave it Mr.Malfoy," Professor Mills said.

"You were the one who gave me the book?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, I slipped it into your bag hoping it would help-"

"Help? Help with what? After I read a story I have to keep myself awake! And Lavander's shoe is constantly falling!" Harry burst.

"Harry, I'm not sure what this has to do with the book-"

"And, when we tried to burn it it came out of the fire!"

"Oh, Harry, dear, you must be so stressed," Professor Mills said soothingly. "You poor boy, you just want to have a normal year. You probably having a hard time sleeping because of last year's events which is causing you to hallucinate."

"But I didn't hallucinate-"

"Now, dear, I'll talk to the rest of the Professors so that you can have a night off of homework and rest. In fact don't do my homework assignments for the rest of the week."

Harry didn't argue and decided that Professor Mills had nothing but good intentions.

*                                                       *                                        *

That night in the Gryffindor common room, Harry tried extremely hard to not fall asleep while studying for a charms quiz.Meanwhile,  Lavender was considering going barefoot or wearing just socks around school to solve her shoe problem.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Lavender complained. "I can't even walk in a straight line without my shoe falling off now!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to study, blocking out Lavender's complaining.

"I should'nt have read that stupid book! I hope that this stupid jinx or whatever stops now since we got rid of the book."

"I wonder if Professor Mills knew that the book was enchanted..." Harry said drowsly to himself.

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione perked up.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself..."

"No, you said that Professor Mills gave you the book," Hermione said.

"Yeah, she told me today... Hermione, can we discuss this later, I'm tired..."

"Did she enchant the book?" Hermione pressed.

"I don't even think she knew it was enchanted..."

"Hermione, Professor Mills is too sweet, she wouldn't enchant anything to harm a fly," Ron said.

"Wait, are you saying you believe that the book is the cause of our little 'coincidence'?" Lavender said slyly.

"Yes, your falling of your shoe is not a coincidence... you happy?" Hermione said dryly.

"I am, now are you sure she isn't the cause of this?" Lavender asked.

"Well, she thinks its just me being tired and I told her about your shoe.... she said i hallucinated..." Harry said, falling asleep.

"She was obviously covering up her fault. Did she say why she gave you the book?" Hermione interrogated.

"She said to help..."

"I have a plan," said Ron.

"Another brilliant plan like before?" Hermione sassed.

"Hey, it was better than a complicated sneaky plan!" Ron defended himself.

"Alright, what's the plan now?" Harry asked.

"How about we pressure her into telling us the truth," Ginny suggested.

"How do we do that?" Lavender questioned 

"We could fake something bad happening and blame it on the book. If she runs she's guilty,and if she doesn't and helps she's innocent," Ginny explained

"That is a good plan," Neville said.

"Alright, what are we going to fake?" Hermione asked 

At that moment, everyone turned to Harry.


	7. Ever After

 

 

 

Draco flipped through the old book the Weasley boy randomly gave him and then turned to his ripped out story. He straightened out the papers and placed it in the book. Perfect fit.

 

"Draco, you should put back that book down," Pansy said sweetly.

 

"I think the story I read last night was apart of this book," Draco said, ignoring Pansy's comment.

 

"What is that book about?" Pansy asked.

 

"Its a bunch of fairy tales, father wouldn't let me read some of these stories growing up, but I've heard of them.... But some stories are unfamiliar to me, like the one I read last night."

 

"Maybe they're muggle tales," Zabini suggested.

 

"Ew, you should burn that thing!" Pansy shrieked.

 

"But the story ended off at a bad place-"

 

"But it's part muggle stories, I'm surprised we even read that disgusting story!" Pasy interrupted.

 

"Well maybe I'm trying to be a little understanding-"

 

"Understanding of what? Muggle culture? Draco, that's blood-traitor behavior-"

 

"I don't care anymore!" Draco burst.

 

Pansy was taken back along with Zabini. Draco held back tears and stormed off to his room.

 

Draco slammed his door and threw himself onto his bed. What he wanted more than anything at that moment was to feel some sort of happiness. A page from the old book was sticking out of and Draco curiously turned to it.

 

"Ever After" Draco read, "worth a try.."

*                                                                                    *                                                                                       *

And it came to pass all that seemed wrong was now right, wishes were granted and there was a celebration in all kingdoms! Cinderella wedded her prince along with Rose-Bud, Rapunzel and Snow White. Beauty and her beast escaped witch hunters and were able to live peacefully in a castle with Beauty's family. As for the witch who helped the princesses, the curse her mother placed on her was now lifted! 

Now for Cinderella's family, her stepsisters we're blinded by the birds the witch enchanted. Her father was banished and Cinderella's step-mother stayed to take care of her now blind daughters.

*                                                                              *                                                                                           *

"Some happy ending..."Draco said to himself.

He sighed and continued to read.

*                                                                               *                                                                                          *

Everyone's wish seemed to be granted to those who deserved them. No one could now stop our hero's from living a long and happy life for ever after.

*                                                                               *                                                                                         *

"Never mind, I can't do this...." Draco closed the book and sighed.

He began to think about his own happily ever after. Was this it? Potter saved the day and the Dark Lord was defeated. But something still wasn't right. What was it? He was a Death Eater but he helped capture other Death Eaters, so he was good right? Draco turned back to the book and read again _Everyone's wish seemed to be granted to those who deserved them. Those who deserved them._

Did he deserve it?... Did he? Draco rolled up his sleeve to view his dark mark.

"No..."Draco whispered to himself and scratched his skin opening it up for blood to flow out.

"And ever after..." Draco read.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner major writers block... and sorry for the short chapter


	8. Another Brilliant Plan

"You know, I had a different plan in mind," Ron said.

"Oh shut it, Ron, this will be fun," Ginny reassured.

"I'm not a very convincing person though-"

"You'll be fine, Ron. Do it for me," Hermione said sweetly.

Ron blushed, "All right... just because you asked..."

"Neville, Dean, are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yup," replied Dean.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Neville said.

"Close enough... Harry?"

"I'm fine, Ginny."

"Right, Ron you may begin," Ginny signaled.

Ron then ran to Professor Mills room with a panicked look on his face.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Professor Mills asked concerned.

"Harry, he passed out and he won't wake up!" Ron cried.

"Oh dear, take me to him!" Professor Mills said.

*                                     *                                                 *

"Do you see him?" Hermione asked.

"No, but Dean and Neville are hiding ad they won't come out 'till the signal," Ginny answered.

"Do you think this is right?" Harry questioned.

"What?"

"What we're doing, is this really necessary?"

"Harry, if she did curse the book and purposely gave it to you she could be a potential threat. You have come too far to be put in danger again," Ginny said.

"Right, you're...."

"Harry?"

Harry suddenly fell to the floor with a thud.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

The girls quickly dropped to Harry's side. Hermione checked Harry's head for any bumps while Ginny held his hand.

"He's fine," Hermione said.

"Obviously not he just passed out!"

"Ginny, calm down, he probably just-"

"Oh dear!" Professor Mills cried.

She rushed to the girls and to Harry's limp body.

"How long has he been like this? Why didn't you take him to Madam Pomfrey's?

"We er... thought someone used dark magic on him and we thought you could check him?" Ron replied nervously.

"Ron, cut it, Harry is really hurt!" Ginny said.

"I know-"

"No, Ron there's something wrong with Harry," Hermione tried to clarify that this was not apart of the plan.

"What?"

"Well, it seems like he's sleeping peacefully now. I'll take him to the hospital wing," Professor Mills said as she used a spell to lift Harry. "Don't get into trouble kids."

"Well that was a complete fail and waste of time...."Ginny murmured.

"Wait, Harry actually fainted?"

"Yes, Ron, that's what I was trying to tell you," Hermione said.

"But, wasn't that apart of the plan?"

"Forget the plan!" Ginny snapped.

"Come, on, it's lunch... We need to cool off," Hermione urged.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione headed toward the Great Hall and Ginny felt like she was forgetting something.

"Hey... when do you think she's going to give the signal?" Dean asked Neville.

Neville shrugged as they continued to wait for a signal that would never come.

 

 

 

 


	9. The Frog Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating!

It's been two days since Potter suddenly crashed. Draco had over heard that after Harry read one of the stories out loud he began to get drowsy and then crash. Draco was now a little concerned for his own safety remembering he read a story aloud.

"Well, we skipped a few parts," Pansy said.

"I know..." Draco said under his breath.

"Someone could of cursed him, Draco, to make it look like the book did it."

"Who would do that? No one supports The Dark Lord anymore, he's gone," Draco paused, "right?"

"Draco, you're over reacting! I'll prove to you that the book has no magic! Where is it?" Pansy asked.

Draco went through his bag and pulled out the old worn out book. Pansy took the book from Draco and stated flipping through the yellowed pages.

"Let's see... sounds weird... who names their kid Rumplestiltskin... or Snow White....elves don't make shoes they shine them... giants don't really interact with anyone... mind last year... " Pansy flipped back a few pages, "The Frog Prince"

"Just read it," Draco said annoyed.

"Ok then... Once upon a time...."

*                                                          *                                                       *

There lived a Princess who had a beautiful golden ball that she played with in her royal garden. One day the Princess was playing with her golden toy when the ball bounced into a well. Sad and desperate, the Princess wept. She leaned on the well's damp bricks when a little frog hopped along and into the Princess's lap. The Princess wiped away a tear and said: "Hello little frog, what brings you here?"

The frog croaked and leaped onto the Princess's shoulder and wiped a tear.

            "Oh, it's nothing... I just accidently bounced my golden ball into the well," said the Princess.

The frog once again leaped onto the Princess's head then onto the rope of the little bucket for the well. The Princess looked at the frog curiously and lifted it into the bucket. The frog croaked and the Princess lowered the frog down the dark well. The frog croaked once more so the Princess tugged on the rope and there was her favorite golden ball. The Princess was overjoyed and thanked the frog.

            "Oh how could I ever repay you?" thanked the Princess.

Suddenly, the frog transformed into a man with green eyes and wavy dark brown hair and smiled;

            "Well, my dear Princess I would like a place to stay for the night and some food!"

The Princess screamed, the frog man tried to calm the Princess down but to avail.

      "I'm sorry if I frightened you, dear Princess, I was traveling and I happened to stumble upon your garden and saw you crying. I didn't mean to frighten you!" the frog man said apologetically.

       " You were a frog! But now- how! Are you really-"

      " My dear Princess, I am a humble traveler, and what you call a angimaus. Which means I can turn into an animal like a frog. Please, Princess if you would be so kind I am very tired and wish for a place to rest. Would you please let me stay in your castle?"

     The Princess ran into her castle and slammed the door behind her.

    "Is that a no then?" asked the frog man.

The day passed and evening came and the great hall of the castle was filled with the smell and warmth of food. The Princess picked at her plate as the events of the day replayed in her head. How can a man turn into a frog? A guard approached the Princess and bowed:

     "My Princess, there is a man outside the hall doors wishing to speak with you."

    "Bring him in!" the King answered for his daughter.

Then, the frog man appeared his green eyes misting as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

     "Your highness," said the frog man "I beg your pardon and hate to intrude but I am a weary traveler and I assisted the dear princess earlier today-"

     "Is this true, daughter?" asked the King.

     "Yes, but-"

    "Then why  is this man still standing? Sir pull up a chair! Come!" boomed the King.

The Princess, disgusted, pitifully ate her food and watched the interaction between the frog man and her father.

     "What is your name, good sir?" the King cheerfully questioned.

     "William, your highness," the frog man answered.

    "And how did you assist our dear Princess today?"

     "Well, she had dropped her ball into the well and I retrieved it-"

     "You went into the well?"

     "Yes, your highness-"

     "How on earth did you get into the well?"

     "HE' S A FROG!" shouted the Princess.

The hall was silent. Everyone  turned to the Princess with confusion.

     "She must be mad," whispered a Lady.

     "Maybe she's feeling ill," whispered a servant.

The King laughed, "Ah my daughter, no man can turn into a frog!"

     "But he did! I saw him! Tell them!"

      "Must of been a trick of the light! Come, daughter!" the King led his daughter into an empty hall and sighed.

      "Father, why did you even let this man in? He is-"

      "One day you are going to be queen," began the King. "One day you will wear this crown then you will understand all that I teach you today. Today I will teach you about kindness. You must learn how to be kind to all your subjects and even if they're travelers you must treat them as your own. Do you understand?" said the King.

     "Yes, Father," the Princess grumbled.

     "Good, now the traveler will stay in your quarters-"

    "But Father-"

    "Kindness! This is apart of the lesson!"

    "But we have other rooms-"

    "That are occupied by visiting lords and ladies! Now go get the traveler and show him to your quarters!"

The Princess whined and complained as she returned to the hall and ushered the frog man.

    "Thank you, Princess, I will repay you for this extra kindness," thanked the frog man.

    "Frog man-"

   "It's William, Princess."

   "William, why didn't say your power? Everyone must think I'm daft now!"

   "I'm sorry, Princess, but you see I am traveling for a reason," said William.

   "What do you mean?" the Princess stopped and turned to William.

   "You see, in my land, people are starting to not like people like me... and I had to get out of there... so-"

   "Are you saying you are a fugitive?"

  "NO! Of course not! Just running away from a bad situation until I find a better one," reassured William.

The Princess lead William to her chambers and showed him in.

    "You sleep on the floor. My maid will bring you blankets and -"

     "Or will it be easier to be in my frog form, Princess?" asked William.

The Princess thought about it and agreed. That night, some of the visiting lords and ladies hired assassins to kill the princess in hopes the King would choose their children as the new heir. As the Princess slept, William in his frog form woke up as he heard the door creak open. William croaked as the assassins came in and one lifted their sword. William turned into his human form and quickly retrieved his wand.

      "Stupefy!" shouted William.

The assassins were knocked to the floor and William quickly snatched their swords. The Princess woke up frightened she screamed. Guards came rushing into the Princess's chamber and took away the assassins.

     "Princess are you all right?" William asked.

     "Yes! What happened?"

     "There were these people trying to harm you and I woke up just in time-"

     "The boy's a hero!" cried the King.

     "A hero? Oh no, your highness-"

     "You must be knighted at once! We must have a celebration!"

And so, William was knighted and remained by the King and Princess's side.

*                                    *                                                                *

"Is that it?" asked Draco.

"No, there's more!" Pansy said. "And! Nothing has happened to me yet!"

"All right, you made your point."

"What happened to William?" asked a tiny first year.

"Who are you?"

"Pansy, just finish the story," Draco yawned.

"Right then, Draco wants me to finish the story... where were we?"

*                                    *                                                             *

As a few months passed, William was acquainted with the King and Princess. However, witch hunters approached the castle one day and asked of there was any wizards or witches in the kingdom.

     "There should be no wizards here!" boomed the King. "And if there were they have done no harm-"

     "Witches and wizards, sir, are very harmful their existence is harmful have you noticed any signs of famine? Drought perhaps? Attempt at murder?" asked the witch hunter.

      "Yes but a wizard stopped it!" exclaimed the Princess.

      "Or caused it," said the witch hunter.

     "No! Father this man-"

     "What is your name, good sir?" the King asked the witch hunter.

     "Gaston, your highness. And since there are wizards here may I please allow my men to search?"

     "Father this man is crazy!" the Princess complained.

     "You said a wizard saved your life?" asked the King.

     "Well, yes, but-"

     "Was it William?"

     "Father, yes, but-"

     "Bring him in. Question him and-"

     "Father! No! Leave him alone!"

It was too late. Gaston took William into custody and William was taken away.

    "I'll try to set this right! William I will fix this! I'll find you!" the Princess cried as William was taken away.

    "Don't worry, Princess! I'll be fine!" said William as the Princess ran up to the cage wagon William was put into.

    "It's Tiana. I feel you don't need to address me as Princess. I will fix this wherever they're taking you I'll find you! I'll find you!" Tiana cried.


End file.
